Reed
Reed is a large brown male MudWing with golden amber eyes and is one of Clay's younger brothers. He is slightly smaller than Clay himself, but not by much. Reed is the second-eldest of Cattail's seven dragonets, and is considered to be the bigwings of the group since Clay wasn't around. After his first battle, he claimed he "wasn't the Bigwings he wanted to be" and seemingly tried very hard to protect his brothers and sisters, but had become uncertain of himself after learning Clay was alive and well, and that he was supposed to be their bigwings. He often wondered what Clay would do in some situations, and whether Clay would have handled them better. He has often wondered if Clay should have been the Bigwings instead of him. Biography Pre-Series Reed hatched along with Sora, Pheasant, Umber, Crane, and Marsh. Clay had been sold to the Talons of Peace earlier in exchange for two or more cows, which left Reed compelled to take over as the Bigwings of the group. Over time, the remaining siblings grew to respect him, thinking him to be the true Bigwings, though Reed doubts himself sometimes. ''The Dragonet Prophecy When Clay returned, Reed and the other siblings began to tell him about the MudWing traditions and helped him make peace with himself. The others, including Reed, wanted Clay to stay and become their Bigwings, but Clay said that he needed to fulfill the prophecy, and Glory saying he was his friend's Bigwings. They all wanted Clay to stay and even Reed offered Clay his job of becoming their Bigwings, but Clay declined the offer, as he knew that Reed would be a better Bigwings than he would as Reed's siblings trusted and knew him more. Therefore he left with Glory after their short meeting. Reed was described as looking shocked and relieved at the same time. Reluctantly, Reed and his siblings let Clay go. The Dark Secret After meeting Clay, Reed is left wondering whether or not the older dragonet could have done a better job protecting their siblings. He starts to believe that Clay could have saved Crane, and that the others would prefer him instead. His low self-esteem makes him worried and sometimes distracted. He and his siblings also participated in a losing battle against the IceWings, in which they retreated. They then debated on joining the Talons of Peace, but decided against it. The Brightest Night Reed and his siblings are seen when Sunny and Clay go to the MudWings to send a message to Burn. Reed is wary to go along with the MudWings' planned attack on the IceWings, and he worries that he will lose his only family. In the epilogue, Clay suggested that Reed and his siblings should attend Jade Mountain Academy. Reed does not go, but three of his siblings, Sora, Umber, and Marsh, do. Family Tree Quotes ''"Before the war takes anyone else I care about. Before our village is destroyed; before I have to choose between loyalty to my tribe and the safety of my brothers and sisters. Before we have to kill anyone else." "And as long as the SeaWings are still in hiding, she can focus all her energy on the Ice Kingdom. On destroying them." - Reed thinking of Clay fulfilling the prophecy along with the other Dragonets of Destiny Trivia * A reed is a tall, slender-leaved plant of the grass family that grows in water or on marshy ground. * It can be manipulated to make boats, mats and tiny islands. * Reed was the second oldest of Cattail's eggs, but became the Bigwings after Clay was sold to the Talons of Peace. * Reed appears to have grown low self-esteem after learning that Clay would be their BigWings if not for the Talons of Peace. * Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold ReedTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Reed the mudwing by wolvesofthebeyond0-d5u0lp1.png|By wolvesofthebeyond0 on dA Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.34 PM.png|By QueenClam 1444786603275174425309.jpg|Reed the Mudwing by HuskyTheIcewing ReedByHeron.png|Reed by Heron Reed.png|By Cactinablizzard File:Reeed.jpg|Reed Reed Ref.png|Reed Ref- By QueenClam Reeddragon.png|Reed-By BrightEyesTheNightWing MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Reed.jpg|Real reeds Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:DP Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Minor Characters Category:POVs Category:Soldiers